Yasuki Hachi
Daidoji Hachi was a bushi of the Crane Clan who was believed to have been the closest in line to the Yasuki family title. He changed his name to Yasuki Hachi and served as the Yasuki Daimyo for both the Crane and Crab Clan. Family Hachi was born to a low stationed Daidoji family, and his life was anything but easy. His younger sister, Bayushi Sunetra, had been fostered to the Scorpion Clan when they returned from the Burning Sands as a show of good faith. Unfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf When his parents died in the War of Spirits, she decided to remain among the Scorpion, hiding all evidence of her Crane heritage and becoming a Scorpion forevermore. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf It left Hachi alone in the world. Shamed ancestor The family's dawnfall was caused by the dishonor of an ancestor cursed by an Asahina prophecy, Tsukuro. After he died in the Shadowlands and raised as an undead serving Fu Leng. Their family buried all traces of his existence, and so the line fell into disfavor. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Youth Topaz Champion In 1154 Secrets of the Crane, p. 48 Hachi was offered the chance to participate in the Test of the Topaz Champion by a comrade of his father. Hachi took part and managed to reach the final, where he lost to Mirumoto Ukira. Hachi performed well enough to gain a position as gunso in the armies of the Daidoji. Rokugan, p. 142 Hachi had competed beside Doji Yasuyo and Doji Nagori, who went on to become to of his closest friends. Hachi trained at the Kakita Dueling Academy and became an accomplished duelist. Secrets of the Crane, p. 77 Gunso Hachi served as minor gunso of the Daidoji family, before the machinations of Hantei Naseru later propelled him into the higher eschelons of Rokugan's culture. Victorious, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Hachi apparently earned a reputation for being somewhat indiscreet in his affairs with a Doji provincial governor's twin daughters. Island in the Mist, Part III, by Rich Wulf Playboy The tales of Hachi's romantic adventures were numerous. Once won a duel against an angered Scorpion husband, but Hachi claimed he did not know was married at the time. Another time he apologize to have an affair with a Doji governor's twin daughters, who Hachi swore he did not realize were twins. Hachi's friend Nagori, now a popular Crane storyteller delighted to spread these tales. Yasuki Daimyo's heir Toturi's selected Emperor Toturi I knew that the Yasuki family had been heavily infiltrated by the kolat. He wanted to paralyze the family for a period of time, while he and his servants removed the kolat influence from the family. The former Yasuki Daimyo was dead, and the historical records of the family were no longer complete. Toturi wanted a temporary, figurehead daimyo for the family, one who would accomplish nothing during his tenure and be replaced once his usefulness to the throne had ended. Toturi I selected a low-ranking Daidoji, Daidoji Hachi. Letters and Bios I Imperial Histories The ancestry of the Yasuki family was traced, and Hachi was found in the Imperial Histories to be the next in line to be the Yasuki Daimyo. Clan letter to the Crane #15 (Welcome Home letters) Yasuki Hachi (Gold flavor) Hachi had twelve of the Merchant Coins, a gift to the Yasuki upon the founding of the Asahina family of the Crane Clan. Many believed that his possession of the coins confered legitimacy upon his recent appointment. Rokugan, p. 205 Second Yasuki War The Yasuki War between the Daidoji and the Crab begun five days before the funeral of Toturi when Crane forces took over Yasuki Hanko. Four Winds, p. 31 Emerald Champion Initially, his ascendance to the Yasuki Daimyoship was seen as lucky at best and fraudulent at worst by Rokugani society. Looking for the respect and admiration of others, he decided to join the Test of the Emerald Champion that was called after it was decided that Kakita Toshiken was too ill to discharge his duties. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo The Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, sent Hachi to compete merely to remove him from the tangled affairs of Second Yasuki War for a time. He was sent not because Kurohito felt Hachi could win, but because he was expendable. Clan Letter to the Crane #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Unbeknownst to all, the tournament in Kyuden Seppun was another fraud, organized by Hantei Naseru and his Scorpion allies to ensure that no Emerald Champion with loyalties to any of the Four Winds shall come to power and potentially complicate the struggle for the Steel Throne. Thus, even though Hachi soundly defeated all of his opponents during the tournament, his last 2 competitors, Bayushi Kwanchai and Shiba Aikune were both disqualified before even facing him, effectively giving him the Championship without a fight. This managed to ironically increase the distrust and ill will that Hachi faced. Since the fall of Otosan Uchi Yasuki Hachi refused to abandon the traditional Emerald Champion Estate. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 300 Friendly Traveler Village - 1158 In 1158 Doji Kazo took the Friendly Traveller Village in a swift attack. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf Hida Shara prepared to face Kazo in battle to retake the Village. The battle was interrupted before it began by the arrival of Hachi, with his lieutenant Bayushi Norachai and his friend and politic advisor Nagori. He began negotiations that proposed Crab and Crane to share control of the city. Kazo and Shara accepted the peace treaty. Hida Shara (Dark Allies flavor) Test of the Jade Champion In the preparations of the contest Naka Tokei met Hachi to give him an advice: "The future lies in the past." Toturi Miyako gave the full support of the Monkey Clan to the Emerald Champion, and its help when needed. Test of the Jade Champion, Part I Questionable Reputation Many clans reviled Yasuki Hachi as a simple pawn of Hantei Naseru, although Hachi was invited to the events his station regarded including the wedding of Ikoma Otemi and Shosuro Yasuko. there the contestant that had allowed him to become the Emerald Champion, Bayushi Kwanchai, came perilously close to challenging Hachi to an iaijutsu duel. Were it not for Soshi Tishi's intervention, the peaceful ceremony might have dissolved into violence. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 21 Contesting Yasuki Lands In 1159, in the month of the Horse, Hachi and the Fifth Legion awaited Akodo Kaneka while the Bastard approached Friendly Traveler Village to claim his rights on the Yasuki lands. Hachi ordered Kaneka to leave, but Kaneka insulted the Emerald Champion, attempting to draw them in a duel. Hachi decided to declare a non lethal duel, to see whose stance was better. Kaneka took his familiar stance, while Hachi clumsily took the stance of an Akodo Bushi. Hachi lost the duel, but lived to retreat. Kaneka took total control of Yasuki provinces. Complications, by Rich Wulf Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Shortly after Hachi travelled to Kyuden Kakita to meet the former Emerald Champion, Kakita Toshiken. Toshiken repeadtly referred to Hachi as Daidoji Hachi, but gave no explanation. Toshiken's final advice was there was only one other man he could trust to finalize the Second Yasuki War in one stroke; the Hare Clan Champion Usagi Ozaki. Yasuki Lands Gambit Hachi's right hand, Bayushi Norachai, played a gambit with the Anvil after the events surrounding the rights to the Yasuki lands. Following a non-lethal duel between Akodo Kaneka and Hachi, Norachai asked the Imperial Court for Naseru's support. By speaking in Hachi's favor, Naseru would seem to be supporting a shamed and incompetent Emerald Champion, but by speaking against him he would no longer appear to be controlling Hachi. Naseru's decided for the latter, shaming Hachi further, but dispelling the common perception of Hachi to be a Naseru's pawn. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kolat Conspiracy against Naseru's Life Hachi returned to the Court upon Naseru's request, at which point he informed them about Emerald Magistrates who had destroyed a kolat cell. With the information gathered by Doji Nagori a Sleeper Agent was uncovered with a deep-set unsconscious instruction to kill Hantei Naseru. After that event Naseru chose to forget how Hachi had resolved the Yasuki lineage issue. Aftermath Bayushi Norachai and Hachi forced Naseru to distance the Anvil from Hachi by publicly shaming Hachi's name and then redeeming him before the consequences of that shame could come to call, thereby breaking any perception of Hachi as Naseru's lap-dog. Yasuki Hachi publicly outwited Naseru in the Imperial Court. For the first time, the Emerald Champion was viewed as a capable Champion. Naseru congratulated Hachi upon his victory, and it seemed the two men would finally be able to come to an understanding, and erase the enmity between them. Four Winds, p. 46 Imperial Leader Fall of Otosan Uchi Shortly after Hachi was advised by Seppun Isei that Shadowlands forces were attacking the Imperial City from the sea. Naseru ordered him to gain time with his Emerald legions to put in safe place the Imperial Court members. Hachi was alongside Norachai in the Asako Records trying to hold a defensive line when Tsukuro fought him Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and Hachi beheaded the undead general. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Kakita - 1160 Hachi led the Emerald Magistrates in battle in 1160 against forces led by the False Hoturi who were attacking Kyuden Kakita. Hachi had been advised by Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei to bring an additional legion of Magistrates, which significantly aided in the repelling of the attackers. Inside the castle Megumi possesed by Dairya's soul had killed Seppun Toshiken, cut off an arm of Doji Reju and left Kakita Noritoshi with one eye less. Megumi fled after Toturi Miyako's intervention. Blessings and Curses Approaching the Crab Clan Shinsei's Last Hope The same year Hachi came to Kyuden Hida to see the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, in an attempt to solve the Yasuki issue. Kuon was not present, and Hachi talked with Hida Sakamoto, acting master of the household. In the Court was Hida Benjiro requesting urgent reinforcements for Shinsei's Last Hope, being a Shadowlands army led by Tsukuro marching toward the city. Sakamoto refused to weaken the Crab defences in the Kaiu Wall. Hachi offered him and the Emerald Legions he had there. The conquest of Last Hope would increase faith and worship to Fu Leng, becoming stronger in the Assault to the Celestial Heavens. The Emerald Champion relinquished the jade stockpiles for the march in the Shadowlands, temporarily overrunning and old Imperial Edict which allowed the Crab Clan to claim to all jade in the Empire. Hachi, Norachai, the Legions and the aged Reju marched to Last Hope and lost one quarter of the troops before they could be inside the city. Reju did not reach the city. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Defending the City Hachi and his Legions proved their valor to the Crab who were impressed of their fighting skills against the Shadowlands. After several goblin waves testing the defences, Tsukuro called the Ashura, fearful nightmares which killed many defenders and partly destroyed the magic jade wall of the city, making a breach in the principal defence of Shinsei's Last Hope. The enemy army assaulted the breach, and Hachi run to face Tsukuro, and while dueling Hida Benjiro crushed the skull of Tsukuro, sending him to jigoku again. A group of Phoenix shugenja led by Isawa Nodotai arrived the city from the air and aided to repel the attack. The Phoenix had been advised by Reju, who had arrived Kyuden Hida wandering alone. When later Hida Kuon arrived with the Crab army they crushed the foes and the city was safe. Second Yasuki War Ended Hachi requested Kuon only that which was owed to him. He gave the Crab champion twenty goblin heads and in return he asked for fealty as his brother Kuroda promised, no questions asked. Hachi became a Crab member, serving two Lords at a time. As a member of both clans, Hachi insured that neither side was cheated. With the respective Yasuki families working together toward a common goal, there was no cause for war. The war officially ended in the Month of the Serpent of 1160. Rescuing Miya Hatori's Wife The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa met the historian Miya Hatori, and knew something was wrong about his manner, so he sent word to Hachi. Hatori's aide Fuzake Sekkou told that the wife of Hatori had been kidnapped by the Shadowed Tower, a Scorpion secret group. An old friend of Hatori, Kakita Munemori, told about a safehouse of the Tower at Ryoko Owari, so Sekawa led the Jade Magistrates alongside with Sekkou. During the march Hachi met them, telling that Hatori's wife, Miya Kamiko, had been released, with the instrumental aid of his lieutenant Bayushi Norachai. Kamiko had been sent to Shiro Moto, as a guest of the Khan Moto Chagatai, who would protect her as a matter of honor. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 73-74 Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Hachi was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Toturi III reign Hachi knows the truth Hachi, through his own investigations, had discovered that Toturi I originally intended him to merely be an interim daimyo. This put Hachi in a difficult position. Hachi’s solution was to simply avoid doing anything to ensure a line of succession through him. He did not marry, nor did he name an heir. He was hoping that, by the time he stepped down or died, that he would have an opportunity to guarantee a peaceful transition of the Yasuki. Chasing Mantis Piracy In 1165 the Sparrow Clan blamed in the court against the Mantis activities on the sea. The Sparrow called piracy what the Mantis called patrolling their territory. The Sparrow Champion's cousin had died after the Mantis kobune Jigoku's Razor sunk his vessel. Hachi was commanded to stop this kind of activities. Favorable Tides, by Rich Wulf Yobanjins The Emerald Champion also had noted a smuggling activity in return for yobanjin treasures. Disguised as a local magistrate, Yasuki Kazunori, he exposed Yoritomo Chimori, who exchanged food and weapons to the Sons of The Mountain Tribe at Aramasu's Pride island. Hachi killed in a duel the Yobanjin chief, Mirumoto Gengyo, a former lieutenant legionnaire of the outcasted Junnosuke. Gengyo had engineered an attack to Phoenix lands to unite the rest of the tribes in a Yobanjin nation worthy of respect. With his death this threat was over. Yoritomo Kumiko send Chimori as ambassador to the Sparrow court, expecting his life would be very short there. Hachi bargained with Kumiko to cease Mantis attacks on all non-hostile vessels for two years, giving the Empire time enough to realize that the seas belong to them and find other routes or make arrangements for safe travel. Osaku Route In addition Hachi edicted that without permission from the Crab Clan the Mantis was forbidden from continuing to travel the Osaku Route, an untainted trade route to the Ivory Kingdoms in the Sea of Shadows. Dark Tide Rising, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Emperor's Wedding In 1166 at Ryoko Owari the Emperor Toturi III married Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony at the spur of the moment before the unveiling of the Toku's Shrine, in honor of the Fortune of Virtue. It was presided over by Seppun Kiharu, master of Toshi Ranbo's Ten Thousand Temples, witnessed by Yasuki Hachi. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Gozoku's conspiracy The wedding was not informed in advance to the Imperial Court and Naseru did it in the opening ceremony of the temple. The bold move surprised the members of the Gozoku who believed the emperor could not act without being aware of it. Hachi had been informed of the conspiracy and fully supported Naseru. Hachi's duties In 1167 Hachi aided the Mirumoto to handle a peasant uprising in the Dragon lands. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, was the leader in the shadows of the revolters. Vacant Throne, p. 17 He restored order to Shutai after a significant increase in bandit attacks in the area, and that in turn led him to the Forest Killers bandits in the Shinomen Mori. Hachi hunted them until their outposts were found and tracked down the stragglers. Returned to Toshi Ranbo In 1168 Hachi returned to Toshi Ranbo where Bayushi Norachai reported him the last news in the Imperial city. An ambassador from the Shadowlands, Daigotsu Soetsu, had been attended at Court and received as a guest in Scorpion lands. The Emperor had entered seclusion some months ago, while the Empress and the Imperial Chancellor had overseen the Imperial Court in his absence. Shogun's forces arrived after the Emperor's seclusion began and later Kaneka had disappeared. Hachi was summoned by the Empress and he was requested to remove the shogun's forces from the capital. The Wanderer Zin'tch, the nezumi ambassador to the court, urgently requested a meeting, where he explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone in the Shadowlands. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. Assembling the Rescue Party Hachi did not trust Sekawa's judgement after he was enlightened, and wished he remained at Toshi Ranbo, but the Jade Champion refused. Hachi left behind in the capital Norachai, the only one he trusted to be evil enough to save the Empire. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman To Defend the Emperor The assembled rescue party was guided by nezumi scouts. He and Sekawa took a look to a map a Broken Shinbone was using, and it bore the mark of Shinsei himself. The Little Teacher had created a map that had the Tomb location, and that the Nezumi happened to have it handy just when they needed it. When they reached the Tomb an army of oni raced across the plain toward it, and another army, of the Lost, passed away the Rokugani and headed toward the beasts of Jigoku. Hachi ordered to join them against the demons in the Battle of the Tomb. After the armies engaged the officers decided to enter into the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Tomb of the Seven Thunders Matsu Benika, Moto Chen, Sekawa, and Hachi found the Emperor in a chamber filled with strange, ancient artifacts. There was no time to escape and Naseru believed the items would be instrumental to Rokugan's very survival. The Emperor decided to sacrifice himself to buy the time needed for the rest to take these items back to the Empire. Death Naseru requested all men to leave them alone, but Hachi refused. An Emerald Champion was obliged to serve the Emperor's order and Hachi stepped down, it letting him to sacrifice his life in Naseru's last stance. The Emperor bargained with Daigotsu Rekai the safe return of his men to the Kaiu Wall and most of the officers departed. Hachi met his end honorably defending his Emperor, when an oni threw itself down to crush him. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer External Links * Daidoji Hachi (Spirit Wars) * Yasuki Hachi (Gold) * Yasuki Hachi Exp (An Oni's Fury) * Yasuki Hachi Exp2 (Wrath of the Emperor) See also * Yasuki Hachi/Meta Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Champions